Een nieuwe dag breekt aan
Een nieuwe dag breekt aan! Myazakki, Misaki, Myuu en Tsuki zijn ingetrokken in het gigantische Sohma Huis... "Wauw!" zei Tsuki glunderend, ze zette haar koffers neer en staarde naar de enorme kamers en hoge muren. De meubels waren van wit mahoniehout en ontworpen in de typische Japanse stijl. De anderen keken er ook van op en Myuu liep opeens de trap op. "Hee, wat ga jij doen?!" riep Myazakki luid en liep achter haar de trap op. "Mijn kamer uitzoeken, deuh!" en beiden liepen ze kriskras door de gangen op zoek naar een kamer. "Wacht ook op ons!" lachte Tsuki en ook zij nam haar koffers en zocht een lege kamer. "Tjeezes, je mag niet zomaar ergens binnengaan!" snauwde Misaki, ze schudde haar hoofd en sjokte achter hen de trap op. Ze denderden over de gangen en het getril was te horen tot beneden. Er kwam een lange, zwartharige man naar boven en de meisjes gilden het uit van paniek..."AAAAAHHH!!!" gilden de meiden. Tsuki deed haar handen voor haar ogen en de rest stond met opengesperde ogen te gillen. "How rustig, ik ben het maar!" zei de man. Tsuki opende haar ogen. "Shigure!", zei Tsuki, "Yuki heeft al veel over u verteld!" de anderen keken naar haar en Misaki trok een wenkbrauw op. "Shiguwie??" zeiden Myuu en Myazakki en Tsuki lachtte. "Dit is Kyo en Yuki's voogd." verklaarde Tsuki en Shigure sloot zijn ogen. "Tegenwoordig zit elke Sohma hier in mijn huis!" De anderen lachte ook mee. Tsuki deed opeens haar ogen open en haar mond viel daarmee ook open. "KISA?!" schreeuwde ze opeens en ze begon door de hal te rennen. "Gezondheid!" zei Misaki en ze rolde met haar ogen. "Nee, Kisa haar zus!" zei Myuu en zij en Myazakki liepen achter haar aan om de kamers te doorzoeken. Myuu opende met een ruk de eerste deur en had daar al meteen spijt van. In de kamer zat een jongen met een zwart uniform aan en inktzwart jongenshaar. "Euh...Sorry" zei Myuu met een rood hoofd, ze wilde net vertrekken maar de jongen hield haar tegen. "Wacht even!", zei hij en bestudeerde grondig haar gezicht, "Een Zwaan eh?!" en Myuu keek hem verward aan. "Hoe..." begon ze maar haar zwanen vleugels hadden het al verraden. "Ik vergeet mezelf helemaal voor te stellen", zei hij beleefd en hij leek opeens niet meer zo eng, "Ik ben Akito Sohma" en hij lachtte. "Myuu Sohma" en ze stak haar hand uit. Akito nam haar hand en kuste hem, Myuu bloosde. "Ik euhm...zoek eigenlijk Kisa.." voegde ze eraan toe en sloot haar ogen om haar dierlijke vormen weg te werken. "Ze zit in het meisjes deel, andere kant van de hal" bevestigde hij en deed de deur voor haaropen, "Dames eerst" en wenkte haar met zijn hand... "Vossenstaart!" riep Yuki en Tsuki draaide zich met een ruk om, er was maar één iemand die haarzo noemde. "Yuki, weet jij waar Kisa slaapt?", zei Tsuki en trok hem mee aan zijn arm. "Tsuki, andere kant!" zei Yuki en wees met zijn duim naar de andere richting over zijn schouder. "Oeps", zei ze en ging met haar kin omhoog de ander richting uit, "Wist ik wel!" Yuki lachtte en ging met haar mee. "Myuu en jongens..gast?!" zei Tsuki toen ze Akito en Myuu tegenkwam, Yuki keek behoedzaam naar Akito niet in staat om iets te zeggen. "Tsuki, Akito. Akito, Tsuki", stelde Myuu hen voor en met een gebaar van haar hand. "Aangenaam kennismaken", zei Akito en wilde Tsuki hand nemen uit beleefdheid. Yuki duwde hem weg. "Yuki...wat?!..." stamelde Tsuki maar het was al te laat. Het gevecht was al begonnen. "Yuki, Akito, STOPPEN!" riep een jongeman met lang wit haar. "Ayame, bemoei je er niet mee!", zei Yuki maar Ayame had ze al uit elkaar gehaald. "U bent Yuki's broer?!" piepte Tsuki. "Inderdaad!" antwoorde Ayame en glimlachte, "Dit gaat te ver!" en duwde Akito en Yuki een eindje weg. "Is dit nu een voorbeeld van discipline?!" zei hij. "Weet u waar Kisa is?" vroeg Tsuki aan hem. Ayame wees naar de derde deur aan het meisjes gedeelte. "Dankuwel, Yuki ga je mee??" vroeg ze aan Yuki. Hij stond op, veegde over zijn uniform en ging mee. "Kisa?" vroeg Tsuki toen ze de deur op een spleet opende. Het meisje met bruinblonde haren keek op. Ze liep naar Tsuki toe en haar roze jurkje waaide op in de beweging van de wind. "Tsuki!" schreeuwde ze en knuffelde haar grote zus. "Is dit je zuster, Kisa-san?" vroeg Yuki en ze knikte. "Dat kon je me wel eerder vertellen" zei hij en gaf Kisa een veelbetekenende knipoog. "Komop, we gaan terug naar de grote hal!" zei Tsuki tegen Kisa en Yuki en die volgden haar op de voet... Myazakki, Kazuma, Myuu, Akito, Misaki en een jongen stonden er al. "Misaki, wie is dat?" vroeg Tsuki aan Misaki en Misaki begon te lachen: "Dit is Kureno" en ze kreeg een lichte blos op haar wangen. "Wauw, die jongen moet ze wel heel leuk vinden" dacht Tsuki en ze glimlachte. "Iedereen naar zijn kamer, deze keer mogen jongens en meisjes eens gemengd" kondigde Shigure aan en gibberde even... kureno sohma.jpeg|Sohma Kureno sohma akito.jpeg|Sohma Akito ayame sohma.jpeg|Sohma Ayame sohma shigure !.jpeg|Sohma Shigure kisa sohma.jpeg|Sohma Kisa